Magica DeSpell's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three female mice descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first one was a small white mouse with clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a purple cap and a matching kerchief tied in a bow at the front. Her name was Miss Bianca. The second one was an 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, blue eyes, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a pink bow on her head and a purple sleeveless dress with a dark purple patch on the skirt and a lilac bodice. Her name was Teresa Brisby. The third and last one was a 10-year-old mouse with light brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a red button nose, a small bucktooth, ginger hair, green eyes, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing blue overalls. Her name was Abigail. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Female Mice!" Doc announced. Bianca was the first to land on her feet, Teresa the next, and Abigail the last. "Mistress Bianca, Mistress Teresa Brisby, and Mistress Abigail!" Doc finished. The three mice flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn peach skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, and wearing a diaper, a long, flowing baby pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, white pantalettes, and baby pink booties. Her name was Kilala Reno. Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Abigail smiled. She, Bianca, and Teresa left the cradle and faced Florian and Snow White. "Your majesties!" said the mice, curtsying. Bianca said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic purple dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the shining sun She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Teresa's turn to grant Kilala her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Abigail's turn to grant Kilala her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Florian and Snow White were alarmed by what was happening. Even the female mice didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving a witch duck in its place. The witch duck was a lean duck with black hair, lavender eyeshadow, a black dress, and matching shoes. Her name was Magica DeSpell. Resting on her left shoulder was ablack raven with an orange beak and feet and coal-black eyes, wearing a gray hat. His name was Poe DeSpell, Magica's brother, who used to be a duck. "Why, it's Magica DeSpell!" Teresa gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Abigail. Bianca shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Utonium immediately shielded Rei from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Florian." said Magica, "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Magica stopped when she saw the three female mice and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Abigail angrily started to fly towards Magica, but she was held back by Bianca. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Magica. "You weren't wanted!" said Abigail angrily. "Not what?" asked Magica. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking Poe's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Snow White stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Snow White. Then Magica stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Magica was planning to do to her. Then Magica spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her fourteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Snow White, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Magica began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Florian angrily. Then the guards approached Magica, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Magica. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Magica laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Poe flew off to her lair. Snow White continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Florian was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Bianca said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Abigail still has her gift to give." Florian was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Abigail shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Magica DeSpell's powers are far too great!" answered Bianca. Teresa approached Florian and Snow White. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Abigail to the front. "But..." Abigail stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Teresa. "Yes, go on." agreed Bianca. Abigail did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic blue dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs